Manufacturing of goods has traditionally been a multi-location, time intensive process. Typically, raw materials are transformed into components and sub components. These components are then transported to one or more additional facilities where they are turned into assemblies and finally into finished products. The finished product is packaged and shipped to a reseller, such as a retailer. In some instances, the finished product is shipped directly to the end user. Due to the length of the supply chain, goods are, by and large, produced in large volumes with little or no customization. Further, in order to reduce transportation costs and maximize sales volumes, goods are typically shipped to populated areas or other commercial centers.
Remote operations and space operations are impacted by the manufacturing supply chain because availability of a wide variety of goods is drastically reduced and supply of new goods is limited or nonexistent. In many cases, due to high cost, it is impractical to build new manufacturing facilities in remote locations or in space.
Additive manufacturing and similar customizable, computer-controlled manufacturing devices enable rapid on-site production of a part from a raw material, such as a polymer filament feedstock.
Given the foregoing, systems and methods are needed which facilitate on-site or near-to-site production of goods which might otherwise be produced by traditional manufacturing supply chains and facilities. Such goods may be produced by combinations of raw materials (e.g., feedstock) and stocks of sub-components located within the manufacturing system.
Additionally, systems and methods which produce multi-component, multi-material goods in space are needed.